legoislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Nimbus Station
Nimbus Station 'is the ''de facto capitol of the shattered planet of Crux. Formally known as YouReeka, the plaza was highly populated part of Crux until every minifg was killed or transformed into a Stromling by the Maelstrom. Following the Battle '''of Nimbus Station, YouReeka was rebuilt as a faction recruiting area for the Nexus Force and a hub for racing in the galaxy. Nimbus Station is one of the only chunks of Crux that has not been under attack by the Maelstrom as of October 2010. Nimbus Station is the only chunk of Crux not the host of a specific theme. Nimbus Station is also the unofficial base of operations for the Assembly. History Pre Explosion Before Crux's fateful explosion, Nimbus Station was called YouReeka and a main hub for minifigs on Crux. YouReeka seemed to have a massive skunk problem, which led to a group called the Skunkbusters to form to repel the skunks. The Battle of Nimbus Station Following the explosion of Crux, most of YouReeka remained intact. The Maelstrom immediately arrived at the plaza and infected every minifig, creating a deadly army of Stromlings lead by Murgle Blotch, Kinga Hurl, Whack Bliddo, and the dreaded Four Horsemen of the Maelstrom. The four leaders of the Nexus Force; Vanda Darkflame, Duke Exeter, Doctor Albert Overbuild, and Hael Storm; soon arrived and sent out a call throughout the broken Crux requesting help. The early members of the Nexus Force quickly arrived at YouReeka and defeated the deadly Stromlings and saved the first the many corrupted planetary chunks. Post-Battle YouReeka was rebuilt following the battle and renamed Nimbus Plaza and was considered the capital of the Nimbus System due to be relatively peaceful and with no Maelstrom activity. The Nexus Force decided to establishment recruitment stations for each of the four factions due to the lack of Maelstrom activity. The Nexus Force also built launchpads that soldiers could use rockets on to fly to any of the major planetary chunks. The Nexus Force, in order to encourge Imagination in the Nimbus System, began selling the millions of small- and medium-sized chunks that surrounded Nimbus Station to be used to free build on. The Nexus Force swarmed to these Maelstrom-corrupted chunks and cleansed them of the Maelstrom so construction could take place on them. As the other factions began to establish their own outposts in the various chunks of the Nimbus System, the Assembly decided to establish a small base called the Brick Annex. Led by Mandolf the Orange, the Assembly began experimenting on Imagination within Assembly Headquarters. The Assembly also began selling models to be used on properties. In 2010, a minifig named DJ Studd built a concert area on Nimbus Station named Red Blocks. Studd built Red Blocks for the purpose of entertaining non-Nexus Force members who limited to only traveling to Avant Gardens and Nimbus Station and for Nexus Force members looking for a break. DJ Studd requested that famous adventurer-turned Venture League hero Johnny Thunder hang out at the stadium to attract tourists. However, very few people in the Nimbus System had heard of Thunder, much to the latter's annoyance. Velocity Lane, an avid racer from Earth, also decided to add entertainment to Nimbus Station. She and other racing vendors on Nimbus Station built the Vertigo Loop Racetrack that would take racers on a track that runs into space and back to the chunk. Vertigo Loop became wildly popular and led to establishment of more race tracks around the Nimbus System. Maelstrom Attack In early August, as the Nexus Force was about to mount an attack against the Spider Queen in Avant Gardens, a group of Stromling managed to enter Nimbus Station. They attacked Nimbus Plaza and killed Sentinel Representive Dirk Manleigh, Assembly Rep Ellgren Stackwell, and Venture League Rep Logan Moonshot. They severely injuried Paradox rep Silas Penumbra before they were smashed by nearby minifigs. Penumbra was taken into extensive care at Nexus Tower and continues to recover. The Nexus Force decided not to replace the Faction reps minifigs met to earn admittance into the Nexus Force. They instead enlisted Johnny Thunder, Beck Strongheart, Wisp Lee, and Mardolf the Orange to give new recruits the Venture Explorer, Sentinel, Paradox, and Assembly badges required to join the Nexus Force.